


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by Starlight623



Series: Captain Canary Jukebox [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Determined Sara, F/M, Reluctant Leonard, Shut up and dance with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: A mission to a dance club puts Sara and Leonard on the dance floor again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, someone stop me with all the Captain Canary writings!!
> 
> I, of course, own nothing here. Title from the Walk the Moon song of the same name (I don't own that either...)

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. They’re in a dance club and, of course, it’s just him and the assassin. If Leonard didn’t know better, he’d say this was kind of a set up (From Gideon?), but he didn’t totally mind since he was with Sara. Granted, he’d much rather be just about anywhere else with her rather than surrounded by a bunch of twenty-somethings, but it is what it is.

_We were victims of the night,_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
_Oh, we were bound to get together,_  
_Bound to get together._

“Wanna dance, Leonard?” she asks.  
  
Oh, that question. He almost shivers at the memory of the first time she asked him that. He wants to say no. But it’s Sara. And they are just in the early stages of a relationship that he can barely define. And while she’s not wearing her white leathers this time around, she definitely still looks amazing in that dress which clashes with, and yet absolutely complements, her sneakers. And how until right now did he miss the fact that her dress has no back to it?

She’s staring, waiting for an answer. And before he can get out a snarky rejection or a reluctant yes, she grabs him by the arm and drags him to the dance floor.

_She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._

“So, I guess I’m saying yes?” he asks.

“Shut up and dance with me,” she sighs.

“Bossy!” he teases.

"Oh come on, you were going to say yes. You learned your lesson last time. Leave me to my own devices and I start bar fights. This way, you can help keep the peace.”

She’s not wrong, he supposes. But he’s still nervous about this. Leonard Snart doesn’t dance. He’s got his cool, confident walk, and his nimble breaking-in abilities, and that’s the extent of his smooth movements.

_We took the floor and she said,_  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back,"_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

“Crook, just look at me. Right here in my eyes. And just move with me,” she says, putting her hands on his hips and guiding him.

He places his hands on her waist and tries to mimic her movements. He feels the bare skin of her back and he suddenly regrets these very tight jeans he’s wearing.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_  
_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._  
_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._  
_I knew we were bound to be together,_  
_Bound to be together_

It’s not fair, really. His cool exterior has very little chance against the fire that is Sara Lance. She’s a woman that gets what she wants and right now she wants to dance with Leonard and if her eyes and her hips are suggesting anything, it’s that there will be extra-curricular activities when they return to the ship.

_Deep in her eyes,_  
_I think I see the future._  
_I realize this is my last chance._

She’s smiling at him, a genuine smile that kinda breaks him. Her eyes are dark and definitely looking at him with a purpose. Never before did he consider the future beyond the next heist, but all of a sudden, he’s seeing further down the road than he ever did before. And Sara is there. This is it, end game.

“You been holding back on me?” Sara questions, breaking him from his reverie.

“Huh?” he awkwardly replies.

“You’re dancing really well.”

He hadn’t realized it, but while he was musing, he was moving in sync with her. They were actually dancing… he was actually dancing.

“Who knew there was a dancer under all that ice!” Sara laughs, pulling him closer, a bit more seductive motion to her hips.

He sighs. What he wouldn’t do for this woman… and how that scares him.

He spins her around and presses himself to her back. “You know what, assassin? Just shut up and dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, someone might have to take my keyboard...


End file.
